MAAF
by Kkamjongin
Summary: 'Sasuke, Sasori. Kita pasti bertemu lagi. Walau aku dalam jiwa dan fisik yang berbeda.'
1. Chapter 1

MAAF

"Sakura! Ayo bangun! Bagaimana bisa kalau kau telat dihari pertama sekolah di sekolah barumu, nak!" terlihat seorang ibu sedang membangunkan anaknya. Sakura, Haruno Sakura itu namanya. Kamar yang dinuansa pink itu sangat terlihat bahwa Sakura gadis yang feminim.

Hari ini, hari pertama aku masuk di sekolah baruku. Tahu kau kenapa aku pindah? Fuh, itu karena urusan pekerjaan ayahku yang sepertinya tak bisa ditinggalkan satu detik pun. Aku pindahan dari SMA Light Go di Otogakure, sekolah yang cukup besar. Sekarang aku melanjutkan sekolahku disebuah SMA besar di Konoha. Namanya Konoha High School One. Aku berharap banyak teman yang mau berteman denganku.

Sampai disana, aku langsung menemui Bu Tsunade yang kata ayahku adalah Kepala Sekolah disini.

"Kau Sakura kan?" Bu Tsunade memulai pembicaraan.

"Iya errr.." aku gugup karena tidak tahu mau memanggilnya apa.

"Panggil saja Bu Tsunade. Kelasmu ada dipojok sana. Kelasmu kelas XI 1. Selamat belajar." kepala sekolah itu langsung memutarkan kursinya (gak tau apa namanya -abal)

Orang pertama yang dilihat di sekolah barunya itu terlihat sangar baginya. Sakura berjalan menuju ruangan paling pojok dan sepertinya dia nyasar.

"Kok nggak ada orang sih?" sedari tadi sakura tidak melihat orang sama sekali. Tiba-tiba ada seorang laki-laki berambut raven keluar dari sebuah kelas. Laki-laki itu terlihat tampan dimata Sakura. Tapi laki-laki itu langsung jatuh dipelukan Sakura sambil memegang mulutnya.

"Maaf." kata itu, kata yang diucapkan laki-laki itu. Entah kenapa Sakura merasa khawatir dan mengikuti laki-laki itu. Ternyata dia menuju ke toilet yang letaknya dilantai dua.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" tanyanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Kenalkan aku Haruno Sakura. Aku anak baru dan maaf tadi lancang mengikutimu err..." jawabku sambil berjabat tangan dengannya.

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. Kelasmu dimana?" tanya laki-laki yang ternyata bernama Sasuke.

"XI 1 dan.." belum sempat melanjutkan kalimat, aku ditarik olehnya. Dia menarikku ke kelas XI 1 dan itu juga kelasnya.

"Wah Sasuke. Kau anak yang pendiam di kelas ini, tapi berani bawa perempuan ya?" sahut guru yang sedang mengajar, namanya Kakashi.

"Diam. Dia anak baru." sungguh kalimat yang singkat.

"Oh kau anak baru itu. Cepat perkenalkan dirimu." mendengar itu aku langsung berdiri kedepan kelas dan segera memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku pindahan dari Oto. Mohon bantuannya." kataku sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Haruno. Kau bisa duduk disebelah Sasuke dipojok sana. Sepertinya kau serasih dengannya." sahut guru yang baru dikenalinya itu.

'Ada apa dengan sekolah ini? Dari kepala sekolah sampai guru membuatku kesal.'

TEET

"Sepertinya sudah bel pulang. Kita lanjutkan besok. Kau Haruno, bisa memulai sekolah besok." sahutnya. Sudah 3 kali kesialan yang didapatnya. Mudah-mudahan tak bertambah. Kulihat semua anak sudah keluar kelas, tapi Sasuke satu-satunya anak yang masih di kelas. Aku menghampirinya.

"Sasuke, kenapa tidak pulang?" sudah 5 menit Sakura tidak mendengar jawaban. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pulang. Tapi, ada tangan yang menarik tanganku.

"Sakura. Tetaplah disini. Akan ada badai yang membahayakan kalau kau pulang." aku tak mengerti apa maksudnya, tapi aku langsung duduk disampingnya. Beberapa lama kemudian, badai datang. Aku pun terkaget. Petir mulai menyambar. Karena aku takut petir, tak sadar aku memeluk Sasuke. Saat mulai mereda, aku melepaskan pelukanku.

"Sasuke maafkan aku. Aku.. Aku takut petir." betapa malunya aku memeluk orang yang baru sehari kukenal.

"Aku antar pulang." dia menarik tanganku. Aku diantarkan pulang memakai motor ninjanya itu. Entah kenapa, dia tahu rumahku. Belum sempat aku mengucapkan terimakasih, dia sudah pergi.

'Sebenarnya dia itu siapa? Dan kenapa dia?'

TBC

Maaf kalau abal. Mohon reviewnya.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha kau mengingatkanku padanya. Dia Sasori kekasihku.

Pelukan hangat dulu menyambutku saat aku pulang sekolah. Dia kekasihku.

"Bagaimana dengan cuaca hari ini?" tanyaku.

"Feelingku mengatakan aku dan Sakura akan selamat dari badai jika Sakura memelukku." jawabnya. Aku memberinya sebuah pelukan dan tawa. Aku dan dia segera pulang.

Esoknya, aku menerima kabar bahwa dia kecelakaan saat perjalanan pulang dan dia telah tiada. Aku kaget mendengarnya dan aku jatuh pingsan. Mimpi-mimpi tentangnya selalu mendatangiku.

Aku selalu bermimpi tentangnya. Dia katakan 'Sakura. Kita pasti bertemu lagi. Walau aku dalam jiwa dan fisik yang berbeda.' Setelah itu aku tak pernah lagi bermimpi seperti itu. Tapi kenapa hari-hari ini aku bermimpi seperti itu? Apa kau kembali?

Hari keduaku di sekolah. Entah kenapa aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan Sasuke. Untungnya di kelas sedang sepi, hanya ada aku dan Sasuke. Aku duduk disebelahnya.

"Sasuke. Kau siapa?" tanyaku.

"Sakura. Mau kan kau bantu aku?" aku bingung mau menjawab apa. Apa yang bisa ku bantu? Akhirnya Sasuke menceritakan semuanya.

"Kau berpikir bahwa aku Sasori kan? Aku dan dia ini adalah sahabat akrab. Karena dia mempunyai feeling yang tak pernah salah, dia mengatakan padaku bahwa dia akan kecelakaan dan meninggal dunia. Aku kaget mendengarnya. Katanya itu semua tak bisa dihindari. Dia menceritakan semua tentangmu. Dia menyuruhku untuk menjagamu. Dulu aku tak tahu kau siapa. Katanya kau tidak perlu kucari, karena kita pasti bertemu dan akhirnya kita bertemu. Dia memberiku sebuah kalung berliontin SS yang artinya Sasori Sakura. Saat aku memakainya, aku menjadi seperti ini. Aku tahu semua tentangmu yang diketahui oleh Sasori. Sakura, sesuai permintaan sahabat akrabku dan pacarmu, maukah kau menjadi pacarku? Tiga hari saja. Maaf aku tak punya banyak waktu lebih... Uhuk!" darah keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Langsung dia menutup mulutnya menggunakan tangan.

"Sasuke. Kau kenapa? Sakit?" aku panik melihatnya batuk darah. Aku membantunya berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah dan memanggil taxi. Tangannya masih menutup mulutnya. Saat di taxi Sasuke pingsan. Segeralah aku membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat. Sebenarnya dia kenapa? Oh tuhan, jangan ambil dia dariku. Tak lama dokter keluar dan mengajakku bicara.

"Kanker darah yang dialami pasien sudah stadium 4. Memang tak ada gejala yang meyakinkan. Tolong buat dia bahagia sampai malam nanti. Waktunya sudah tidak banyak." jelas dokter itu. Aku tidak percaya dengan itu semua.

"Orang tua Sasuke. Apa perlu dipanggil?" tanyaku.

"Kau tidak tahu? Orang tuanya telah meninggal akibat kecelakaan satu tahun lalu. Kakakknya mengalami nasib yang sama dengan Sasuke. Tapi tak tahu sekarang kemana." semua kata-kata dokter itu sangat membuatku iba dan sedih sekali. Aku segera berlari keruang Sasuke dirawat. Tapi ternyata Sasuke sudah ada didepan ruangan dokter.

"Sasuke?" aku terkejut melihatnya.

"Sampai malam nanti ya? Kukira masih 2 atau 3 hari lagi." kata-katanya itu membuatku memeluknya. Tetapi setelah dari rumah sakit, dia malah mengajakku ke sebuah taman dekat rumah sakit.

"Sakura. Kau.." belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Aku memotongnya.

"Sasuke. Aku terima cintamu. Aku akan menemanimu sampai akhir hayatmu tiba." melihat Sasuke tersenyum, aku ikut tersenyum. Tapi, baru 5 menit berbicara, Sasuke menemui ajalnya. Kutempatkan makamnya disebelah makam Sasori. Aku duduk ditengahnya.

"Sasori, Sasuke apa hari ini akan ada badai? Hiks. Biarpun ada aku tidak mau pergi cepat-cepat dari sini. Kenapa kalian pergi dariku? Hiks." badai datang. Aku sendiri disana, tapi aku merasa bertiga disana. Kulihat ibuku datang dari kejauhan.

"Sakura. Untuk apa kau disini? Ayo pulang, nak!" aku berlari menuju ibu, dan memeluknya.

Esok hari aku terbangun, aku beraktivitas seperti biasa. Aku segera berangkat ke sekolah. Walau sebenarnya air mataku masih ingin keluar. Sampai di kelas, aku menemukan kalung dari Sasori untuk Sasuke. Aku mengambilnya.

"Sasuke, Sasori. Kita pasti bertemu lagi. Walau aku dalam jiwa dan fisik yang berbeda."

END

Maaf kalau abal .

Reviewnya ditunggu !

n_n


End file.
